


The Farmer's Side Job

by squish_writer



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual non-con, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Lots of Sex, NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sex Work, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squish_writer/pseuds/squish_writer
Summary: Getting laid, getting paid, and the next day with a spade. Farmer by day, prostitute 24/7. Morning, noon, and night, the farmer works up a sweat over more things that just harvesting carrots.
Relationships: Abigail/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Alex/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Emily/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Haley/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Leah/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Maru/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Penny/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 268





	1. Sebby's Subjective Soliloquy

**Author's Note:**

> Give me feedback I'd love to hear from y'all. I hope you guys enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of sex. Just Sebby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's my favorite. So he is first.

A sheen of sweat was visible on Sebastian’s cheek as he climaxed into the soft body beneath him. He immediately flops down onto his bed next to the farmer panting as he comes down from his sex high. He stared at the ceiling as the guilty and shameful thoughts leak in to ruin his high.

It felt wrong fucking your friend, especially when you’re paying for it. But she first approached him and seemed to enjoy it. He looked back to their first time. He got into a spat with Sam after a pool game and stormed out to smoke. He found her at the pier, looking out into the sea. She had bottle of freshly brewed rice wine.

“My first batch,” she proudly announced as she handed the bottle for him to sip out of. The wine was good. He wasn’t much of a drinker though.

The his blood still settling from the fight and the bit of alcohol in his system made him feel impulsive. And it went from there. He lost his virginity to a high school fling so he wasn’t inexperienced when they first fucked. But the way that farmer handled him made him suspect after that her job in the city wasn’t actually a bored office worker.

The farmer next to him rolled to her side and nuzzled his neck. He briefly relaxes into her touch. He didn’t mind this. He was an isolated loner with barely any physical contact, so the aftercare was welcomed. But it was so weird to him how natural she acted after sex. Sebastian's usual sex routine was fuck, shame, indifference, repeat. He couldn’t imagine being so normal when fucking someone for money. 

“I’m free all day so let me know if you want me to stay,” she smiles innocently, staring off into his cluttered room. She only charged for the sex, her staying at her own will made Sebastian feel a lot better. He does his best to relax after fucking, fighting any guilt or shame. She enjoyed it. She’s not being pimped or desperate. He’s seen her farm, and it’s thriving with an assortment of seasonal goods. “As they say if you do what you love you’ll never work a day in your life,” she’d tease when he asks her if she’s okay with what their doing. He glances at the figure next to him. Her skin was soft, she was a little chubby but he found that cute. She her face looked innocent and sweet. Sometimes he’d avoid looking at it while they fucked, it felt taboo to fuck something so soft. But that also made sex even hotter.

Sebastian puts his arm behind his head, “It’s okay, I have work all day but you can hang out.” He nudges her a little to signal he needs to get up. He sits up and gets dressed, doing his best to avoid her clothes piled neatly next to his scattered ones. The farmer dresses and collects her earnings from a jar on the side table next to the door. He’s never done the actual action of handing over his money. He can’t deal with that level of commitment into this prostitution thing. Before, he would count his money before and after sessions to make sure she would take what she promised, he stopped after a while as a result of built trust over casual sessions of Solarion Chronicles and late-night talks by the pond near his house. 

“I get how it’s weird to be so willing to fuck around, get money, and enjoy it all,” she explained one night, sipping at the pumpkin soup he brought. 

She swallowed and continued, “I started when I was 16 and I just broke up with my ex. My school had a wild sex and hookup culture so there were plenty of desperate virgins willing to do anything to look cool,” she laughed as if she had an inside joke with herself, “they would proudly announce to their friend that they bought fucking condoms and these fuckers would go ballistic ‘one of them’ getting laid.”

Sex was an okay but still awkward topic within the closed off community of Stardew Valley. Sebastian recalls his mother pulling him aside and handing in condoms, “Just in case,” she’d say with a teasing smile. 

He could never imagine being as open as the farmer’s peers. Him and Sam have had those typical teenage-hormone-fueled conversations over who’d they fuck and who they wouldn’t, but never so open and public as the farmer’s peers.

“I was labeled as a slut,” she mentioned nonchalantly, “but it took a while for word to spread and I just ignored them. In the end, who was the whore getting paid.”

She laughed again. Sebastian sat next to her, knee up to lazily rest his cheek on it. He liked her laugh. It soaked in strength and confidence, a lack of uncertainty. Her confident city girl aura gave him excitement to his monotonous life in Pelican Town. 

Sebastian sat down at his desk and booted up his computer. He glances over at the farmer who was now sitting on his bed, quietly reading a book. It’s this part that he appreciates most about his friendship with the farmer. Most people of Pelican Town don’t really understand the concept of “alone together”. Sam and Abigail weren’t introverted enough for him to do that with them. Being alone hasn’t been a big issue for Sebastian, but he’s still human and the knowledge that at least someone is there enjoying quiet bliss with him gives him a soothing yet exciting feeling throughout his body.

An hour into his work and Sebastian is immersed into his work, his fingers quickly moving across the keyboard, testing and checking for any errors to ensure a full paycheck. He backspaces on a line when he suddenly feels fingers unbutton and begin to unzip his pants. He scoots back but not far enough for the farmer to stop unzipping him and place a hand on his bulge.

“I’m bored,” the farmer looks at him with a look he’s never seen before. The farmer usually puts on a casual but cute and earnest face. This one was different. She had on a soft smile but a craving gleam in her eyes. Sebastian was too caught off guard to process what was happening until she took out his half-hard cock from his boxers. 

“Are you okay with me sucking you off,” she asked sweetly. Sebastian stared back with a calm face but the farmer could feel his blood pulsing throughout his body. 

“Okay,” Sebastian forced out. It wasn’t that he felt pressured, or didn’t want this, he was just caught off guard. A thousand thoughts ran through his head as the farmer licked up his shaft and rolled her tongue around his tip. 

“Are you going to charge me extra?”

The farmer only gave back an innocent smile with a mischievous glint in her eye.

She continued to go down on him. Sebastian let out a soft whimper as the farmer’s mouth wrapped around him. He was still somewhat sensitive as he only finished an hour ago. He closed his eyes and thought back to their intimate moment earlier. Her soft breaths against his skin as they ravished each other in pleasure. Her soft moans fell in sync with each gently paced thrust, his stomach brushing against hers. Sebastian’s head was facing down to her but his eyes were closed, clearing any thoughts that can ruin this pleasure. 

The farmer gives his tip another teasing flick of her tongue before propping herself up properly on her knees. She satisfyingly eyes the drop of pre-cum seeping out. She licks it away and goes back down on him, licking him as she went up and down. Sebastian sucks in a sharp breathe and groans, biting his lip and pleading to himself that he doesn’t alert any of the other residents within the cabin. With her other hand, the farmer uses it to jerk off whatever she couldn’t take in. Making Sebastian’s body build up and release his mind into a numbing blank of euphoria.


	2. An Expected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Consensual Non-Con, if you are sensitive to graphic depictions of sexual assault, PLEASE DO NOT READ.
> 
> Before turning in, our lovely farmer is "forced" to work over time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm personally not the biggest fan of Alex, but I'd fuck him. He has medium dick energy.

The farmer sat down and leaned against the old, worn walls of her grandfather’s farmhouse. She breathes in the cool twilight air and exhales. She looks over her farm and smiles, this was a good change of pace from her life in the city. She recalls all the rowdy club nights of being grinded on and groped. Waking up miserably for work with head-splitting hangovers and strangers in her bed. Sex was and wasn’t a big deal for the farmer. The only time it felt like a big deal was when she lost her virginity to her middle school boyfriend, and, even before that, she began masturbating at 11, reading weird erotic creepy pasta fan fiction. 

Her parents repeated the lesson of abstinence, but they never made her feel ashamed as she grew older and became interested in the topic of masturbation. Although, there are moments she regrets getting into porn so young. She stares off into the sun, watching it inch into its mountainous covers. The dark purple streaks in the sky reminded her of Sebastian. The farmer cites how relaxed he seemed when she first told him her side job. It was after their fourth hook up. They were doing post-sex cuddling while Sebastian smoked. What a cliche the farmer smiled to herself. It was past 10:30 pm, the village was completely asleep. 

His face was calm as usual, when she told him, but she felt his pulse pick up a little. He wasn’t a fan of showing extreme emotions. But there was an uncertain twitch in his lip. His eyes stared straight at the ceiling, she began to panic a little in her head. She liked Sebby. She really liked fucking him. He was arguably one of her most attractive and cleanest clients, though, most of the men within Pelican town were respectable and civilized. 

“So how much?”

“Hm?”

“How much,” his voice bit her a little, as if he was frustrated with how to deal with this situation, but it quickly returned to its apathetic tone. The farmer was surprised that he was paying her. She gave him a special discount. 

Later on, she continued to be surprised of him consistently paying her. She never really expected it. He always just gestured, cigarette in hand, towards the side table by his door. This eventually became their routine. Sometimes she’d stay over. She enjoyed Sebastian calm and quiet tone. Like a dark sunset. If he went to her high school, she’d always make room for him in her work schedule. She felt comfortable with how the promise of payment created a barrier for them to go further. They were already very in sync as friends, sex was just business, they didn’t need a deeper relationship she thought. And Sebastian didn’t seem to disagree with that.

After the sun went to bed, the decided that she should too. She stands, and begins to reach for the door knob. A force comes from behind her and knocks her down. She falls and yelps, doing her best act to be surprised. A heavy weight sat on her back, anchoring her to the wooden floor of her porch. A pair of strong hands began tying her hands forcefully together with a scratchy rope. She puts on her best innocent act, “W-what are you doing? Who are you?”

The person sitting on top of rolls her over so she could face him. With only the soft light of the moon, she examines her so-called “attacker”. Alex looks at her with a sadistic grin and arousal. 

She whimpers as he places his right hand on her thigh and tries to pry her legs apart. 

“N-no! Not here at least-- please,” she pleaded with him, trying to use her wrists, which were under her back, to push herself away from him. Alex puts his hand on her shoulder to push her back down, holding her against the floor. 

“Are you worried about someone seeing us? Don’t worry it’s late, but if someone does,” he pushes his torso between her legs with one quick shove, “I wouldn’t mind that.”

Alex removed his hand from her thigh to swiftly unbutton his jeans.

The farmer began to squirm fiercely and was met with a swift slap to the face. 

“Shut up, whore, this is what you get for being a slut,” Alex began to work on taking off her shorts. The farmer yelps as the space between her thighs is replaced with an almost-hard cock, pressing its head against her soft panties.

Although her role is to not enjoy her attacker, her body couldn’t help itself. Alex sneered as he rubbed his tip against the partially-moistened cotton, smearing it with pre-cum. “See? Only whores will enjoy sex, even if they’re getting raped.”

The farmer looked back at him with a dirty look, but he only got harder. He pulls the fabric aside, revealing her pussy, eager to be fucked.

“No! Please--,” she put on a distressed face, “I don’t want to get preg-- Ah!”

Alex interrupted her pleas with a rough thrust, the farmer winced, reacting to the slight pain.

Alex clamped a hand down on her mouth and began brutally thrusting in and out of her. He looked at her with pure lust and malevolence. She was such a good and tight fuck; it felt so good to punish a whore. Keeping one hand to keep her quiet, he grabbed under her thigh and lifted it up so he could go in deeper. The woman beneath him let out a mixture of muffled cries and moans, some of even sounded real. He closed his eyes as he began to pace his thrusts more, absorbing her little squeals when he’d make a particularly hard thrust. 

The farmer simply laid there as he abused her body. Becoming very aware of how sore her arms were getting from supporting her weight. Sometimes, she was genuinely scared of the effects that would take hold when she was being fucked so brutally. She felt lucky that Alex was a rare client for her, and when he was he’d pay triple the amount she charges. She’d have trouble deciding between a large pay or the well-being of what her body could handle.

Alex took a sharp breath as he filled the farmer up and slid out. He watched his cum drip out of her pussy, overstimulated from the abuse, with satisfaction and gave her thigh a teasing slap. He stood up to zip is pants. The farmer sat up too, resting her cheek against the farmhouse walls, waiting for him to untie her. Alex tosses her shorts on her legs as he moves to free her. 

The farmer rubs her sore wrists once free, and looked up as some crisp, crumpled bills were handed to her. 

“Did you have fun,” she teased and she stood and took money.

“Shut the fuck up,” he glares and sticks his hands into his pockets.

She laughs and pats his shoulder; he bitterly shrugs her off. 

The farmer smiles softly, and returns to where she was, turning the doorknob and steps into her home. Alex smacks her ass as he walks away. She yelps and laughs backs, “No one wonder you need to pay someone to fuck you, asshole.”

Alex is already stepping down her porch when he threatens back, “Next time we fuck it, it won’t be because I asked.”

The farmer smiles and closes her door, gleefully counting her earnings. She flops down on the bed and sighs into her sheets. Now she’ll have to make an appointment with Dr. Harvey.


	3. Doctor's Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thorough examination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm sorry for this chapter taking so long. I never expected myself to be getting and audience, but, here we are! So, looking through the comments from my last chapter I want to clear things up. 
> 
> My fanfiction does NOT accurately portray the sex work industry.   
> Sex workers do NOT have close relationships with their clients like the farmer and Sebastian.
> 
> My fanfiction is purely for fantasy purposes, ONLY. My fanfiction is NOT a credible source for accurate information on the sex work industry.
> 
> My character is NOT a reflection on my views of sex workers. She's just a bitch who happens to be a sex worker. 
> 
> Sex workers are human. Please respect real life sex workers.
> 
> I would also like to thank those who are leaving nice comments and/or providing feedback! Your feedback is always encouraged and respected.

The farmer stared in shock at the medical bill. If I had this much fucking money I could cover rent in the city for a damn year! she thought. She was currently standing in the small waiting room of Pelican Town’s only doctor’s office, trying to formulate how the hell she could pay off the extravagant bill. The check up she had was very brief; Harvey concluded that all she needs were a few painkillers, if needed, otherwise, her body was in good condition.

She pretended to pull down her low-neck tank top as if she was simply readjusting it, slightly noticing the cute nurse, Maru, glancing at her in interest from the reception desk. It was extremely risky, but she’s gotten away with giving her body in exchange for goods a few times. Never for something as expensive as this bill, though. She tried to think further. If I pay this bill I’ll have to grow and sell more crop, but the season is almost over and I’m not sure if that’s enough time to grow anything before they die, she sighs, and leans her chest on the reception desk, making sure her heaving breasts are in the spotlight. “Maru,” she says innocently, “could I please talk to Dr. Harvey?”

Maru responds, remaining a calm composure, doing everything to not glance down,”Of course! He should be in his office.”

The slut nods and winks at the nurse before making her way to the office, leaving a slightly flustered nurse in her trail.

The farmer opens and closes the door behind her, Harvey senses her presences but doesn’t look up until he hears her unzipping her shorts.

“Miss-- Miss--,” Harvey is then interrupted with a finger pressed against his lips and a busty, horny farmer in his lap.

“Doctor,” the woman purrs and rubbed against his crotch, “I’m not sure if I could pay off my bill but…”

Harvey looks at her with wide-eyes as he feels her other hand trail down from his chest. Not exactly knowing how to respond.

The woman in his lap was sexually attractive, yes, but if Maru were to hear them, then spread the news that he had sex with one of his patients, his career was sure to be compromised. 

He does his best to put on a stern face but is only met with a giggle from the farmer, who is teasingly tracing his pant’s button with her finger. 

“Doc, pleeease? I won’t able to eat for a while because I’ll have to buy and sell all my crop to cover rent,” she grinds against him again, hoping her cute and innocent act will get something out of him. 

He suddenly hugs her waist and brings her down to the floor, opening up her legs with a swift push between her thighs. She yelps and gives the doctor an aroused look with wide eyes. “Gonna give me a check up agai--,” Harvey gently put a hand over her mouth. Lots are men are into this the farmer thought. Harvey whispers to her, “If you do this for me I’ll take some off your pay, but you mustn’t tell anyone this happened, understood?”

The farmer nods and gets to work on stripping herself. Harvey carefully does the same. Her breasts bounce free and the doctor gives them a mischievous squish. The farmer licks her lips and helps him out of his pants, eyeing the relatively large bulge. 

Before going any further Harvey, stands up to lock his office door, then returning to the farmer on the floor. 

“When my door’s locked, Maru will probably think I’m upstairs in my room so she won’t bother me,” he takes out his cock and the farmer becomes surprised at how big the typically soft-spoken-and-professional doctor is.

He pulls her panties aside and teases her a bit by rubbing his head against her entrance. Her back arches but keeps her lips shut as she shivers a little from his touch. A soft groan escapes from the doctor as he feels her wet pussy react him, allowing him to easily slip into her. 

She gasps in delight and rolls her hips upwards to stimulate the doctor. He lets out a low groan, feeling her warmth and slickness practically suck him off. 

After a minute or two of faint breathes and suppressed moans, the doctor pulls out.

“Flip over,” he commanded.

The roughness in his voice set the farmer off a little and she flipped onto her knees, her tummy facing the floor. She waited for him to put it in, but then was shocked when she felt a hand open her jaw and then another stuff the doctor’s signature green tie into her mouth, tying both ends behind her head.

The doctor pushed her down by the neck, so her ass is raised high for easy access. 

He grabbed the farmer’s hips and pulled her in with a hard thrust. 

She bit down on the makeshift gag to suppress and uncomfortable wince. Getting fucked from behind wasn’t helping her so much in her current position.

Harvey began to move his hips gently into her. Indulging himself into her wet, warm pussy. He hasn’t gotten any action for long a time. It was a small town so everyone knew everyone. He stopped thinking about the town and went back to focusing on the muffled squeals and moans coming from the woman beneath him.

The farmer was a relatively rouge character as she was mostly seen only working on her farm. Some rumors even, to his knowledge, mentioned her sleeping around with various men and women within the town.

That last thought gave the doctor a twinge of jealously and he gave a particularly harder thrust which made the soft body beneath him twitch.

He looked down at her and pulled her hair, relishing her muffled squeal. 

The doctor then became thrusting harder to speed things up while forcing a side of the farmer’s head to the floor.

Her necked ached from her position and she bit down hard on the tie to keep herself quiet. 

The doctor finally finished inside of her, removing his hands from her body.

The farmer rips the gag over her head and coughs into her arm. She was going to be sore for weeks.

“You defeated the entire purpose of me coming here,” the farmer hissed.

The doctor didn’t look in her direction as he pulled his pants up.

She rolled her eyes and put her clothes back on. The doctor sat down on his desk, writing out a new bill, discounted, as promised.

He handed her the paper which the farmer took with a twinge of annoyance, but overall relief that she won’t need to do extra work on the farm to cover her expenses. 

She gave him a thankful peck on the forehead and waved goodbye, exiting the office to the front desk where a suspicious nurse waited.

The farmer paid her discounted price and left for home.

She hums as she takes the ring of keys out of her pocket and sifts through for the needed one. The farmer looks up and stops in front the face of an anxious Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is becoming more "plot with porn" than "porn with plot". This chapter is really short because I'm not that attracted to Harvey.


End file.
